tfoe_map_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Battle for the World - 2015
Good day, players! Welcome to Battle for World. This map game starts on 2015, when the world is near to a state of Global War. Take command of your nation, and guide it to the victory! Can you triumph over your enemies? Can you become a global superpower? Rules # Don't go crazy; do realistic things in your turn. # In war, make advances respective to a year. # There is a maximum of 4 alliances, but unlimited diplomatic relationships, like trade treaties. # Attacking your allies make that your world relationships worsen. # Ask before joining. # Don't go OP in just one turn. # Maximum of players: 20 # You have only 1 day to do your turn, if you don't do it during that time, you will be skipped. # If you are skipped twice, you will be kicked. # You can re-join if you are kicked, but if you are banned... How to Join Please write this in the comments: Country to join: Timezone: '''(In which country do you live, please specify the zone) Nukes Rule Nukes are allowed, but if you build new ones, or you fire them, you are breaking an UN's law. Breaking this law will make you being kicked from the UN and a massive decrease of diplomatic relationships with the UN members. How to Join as an Overseas Territory Yes, you can join as an overseas territory. How to play as them? Easy. You start being a part of the main country. You are a dependent territory. You must follow your motherland to war, but you can fight for independence. Players # Miguelhdzb - Mexico # Augustolord - China # Flaming Ninja Mapping (Eduardo...lol) - Russia # KommunistKoala - France # Nicolas-1979 - India # Fedex Mapper - Argentina # Tonio - USA # Starios - Greece # Mich56 Wikia - Brazil # ImperialMapping - Germany # Sparkly Venice - Japan # EpicMapper - UK # Java Sea - Austria # Bradgeography - New Zealand # Lolistan - Italy # SinderKinder - Norway # Ahmad Dafi Ramadhany - Indonesia # Asdf Mapping - Turkey # Lithuania12 - Egypt # TheChancellor1 - South Africa Staff *Miguelhdzb - Manager *Sparkly Venice- Co-Manager *KommunistKoala AP - Co-co-Manager *Miguelhdzb - Mapmaker *? - Mapmaker *Miguelhdzb - Flagmaker *? - Flagmaker *? - Flagmaker *Sparkly Venice- NPC manager Kicked Players None right now. Banned Players None right now. Links Nation list Military power Eurasian Union United Nations European Union North Atlantic Treaty Organization BRICSJ Game Current Wars * Brazilian-Uruguayan War * Italian-Lybian Anexation War Turn Order Sparkly Venice - Java Sea - Miguelhdzb - FNM - KommunistKoala AP - Mich56 Wikia - Lolistan - Asdf Mapping - Imperial Mapping - Augustolord - Nicolas-1979 - Fedex Mapper - (EpicMapper) - Tonio - TheChancellor1 - SinderKinder - Starios - Lithuania12 - Ahmad Dafi Ramadhany - Bradgeography (Turn Holder) - Skipped - {Skipped Last Turn} 2015 NPC events '''Ukraine- Ukraine suffers countless losses in the crisis and is forced to sign peace. It releases all of its Russian speaking lands to Novorossiya. It also recognizes Crimea as Russian territory. Lastly it recognizes Novorossiya. It joins the EU and NATO and makes plans to switch over to the Euro. Ukraine is sphered by the US Novorossiya- Many more Ukrainian soldiers defect to Novorossiya and the republic of Odessa declares Independence from Ukraine. It joins Novorossiya and together they beat Ukraine. They annex all of Russian Ukraine. Crimea stays with Russia. Novorossiya is sphered by Russia. Novorossiya turn European Union- The EU decides to make itself less complex and admits Norway Iceland Turkey Andorra, Ukraine and a few others into the Union. But then Norway decided to leave abruptly. NATO- NATO admits Ukraine, Mexico, and Sweden, while Albania leaves Player events Nippon-Koku (Japan)-''' After Shinzo Abe started making an army for japan and increasing Japanese debt while its population was dwindling some of japans people had enough and he was assassinated. This dis-stabilized Japan enough so that a coup d'etat was funded by Russia to get Japan out of Americas sphere. America is enraged by this. Japan buys Saharin and the kurils from Russia making Japanese citizens alot less russophobic towards russia. Many people move to the new lands making it japan much less overpopulated and making prices on living fall. This solves Japanese birth rates and the government repays debts to banks that it considers not to be american controlled. Most people dont even know that Russia funded a coup d'etat in japan, just like many people don't believe america funded one in Ukraine. Japan also buys Jeju from South Korea and it apologizes to China for its war crimes. Their relations rise. Japanese succession laws are changed to be non sexist. It also adopts a new constitution. Japanese citizens start to hate america alot more just like Ukrainian citizens hated Russia more. Japan disbands its army and relies on protection from Russia. More nuclear reactors are built. The Japanese princess meets Putin and gifts him a bottle of the finest sake as a gift for decreasing the oil prices just for Japan. Japan nationalizes all schools and forces the schools to all have the same uniforms to insure discipline. Japan also nationalizes banks to avoid exploitation. Japan changes is religion from secularism to Shinto. Putin lets Japan join BRICS and it becomes the BRICSJ and also the Eurasian Union. This helps the economy significantly. Russia also transfers Outer Manchuria to Japan. Japan turn '''Austria - Austria has a trade pact with Hungary and increases army by 1000, the exploring and mining industries in the west become larger, and tries to get friendly relations with the countries in the old empire extent ( Hungary, Czechoslovakia, Slovenia.) Mexico - '''The current president, Enrique Peña Niet is overthrown after a state visit to the UK. The new president, Miguel Hernández Badillo start makes a left-wing government. The United States of Mexico is now called the Socialist Democratic Union of Mexico (Unión Socialista Democrática de México). The army starts recruiting more soldiers, that now are near 25,000. A very capable diplomat, the Diplomat Juan Vazquez Muñoz manages to annex Belize and part of Guatemala. The governmment decides to keep in the NATO. The government approves to ban anime from Mexican television. Also, the foreign companies that exploit the Mexican oil are kicked from Mexico and replaced by Mexican Companies. '''Russia - Vladimir Putin decides to promote anime in the Eurasian Union,in order to gain more popularity among japanese youth,he starts to restrict more western cartoons in TV and they are mostly renplaced by anime,this makes Putin gains more popularity in Japan.They ally with Japan,Mexico and China,but they break the alliance with Mexico after they are accepted into NATO They recruit 300,000 new soldiers.Russia secretly funds a coup d' etat in Japan and later they come under Russia's sphere and also joins the BRICS,which are now called BRICSJ and the Eurasian Union,the Kuril Islands,outer Manchuria and Sahkhalin were also given to Japan after this.Kyrghistan and China are also accepted into the Eurasian Union.The goverment announces that a new currency is going to be adopted in 2016 due to the ruble inflation,it will be also be used in the whole Eurasian Union.Putin also decides to openly support the Novorossiya rebels (since he plans to integrate East Ukraine into the Russian Federation,like they did with Crimea) ,which angers Ukraine and the NATO,They annex western parts of Belarus after a referéndum was held (about 4-6 territories).USA and the EU start making more severe sanctions,Russia responds by cutting them the oil.They send 300,000 soldiers to protect Japan and about 500,000 start to move to the Russia-Georgia border.... Brazil '- Brazil decided to invade Uraguay. they start wining battles since Urugay weak military couldn't stand. they also invaded paraguay. brazil has a virus spreading called "Rikilao", 10,000 people were killed. Brazil tried to stop this. they already tried to stop Ebola, but they also tried to stop their disease from spread. In this case, Brazilians tries to migrate to other places such as Colombia. Lastly, they allied Argentina to rule South America. '''France - '''France annexes French Belgium as well as French-speaking parts of Switzerland. They send a trade pact to Norway and Austria, hoping to make relations better with them. They decide to recruit more people in the army. They give Corsica independence, however, after violence erupted on the island. '''China- '''China starts to make a huge naval program and start the construction of 3 aircraft carriers. The government recruits 150,000 troops to put them in the regular army, and it starts an economic program to make economy grow by 10-15% per year. The government accepts the offer of alliance from Russia and another one is sent to India, offering them to join in the alliance too. The Chairman asks Russia if China can enter in the Euraisan Economic Union. The Chairman accept the apologise of Japan and him offer them to join the alliance. The government sends an alliance offer to Argentina and Brazil. '''Italy- '''In order to help pay the debt to Germany, the government start trying to industrialize Italy. As Italy annexed most of Tunisia, Lybia declares war at Italy. Anti-Euro protests occur pressuring the government to reenact the Lira. The economy can't support a military expansion since problems such as labor force. The government finally manages to annex Istria. '''Germany-' In order to become stronger, Germany requests a referendum in Silesia to join Germany. The referendum is successful and Germany annex's Pomerania. This decreases relations between Poland and Germany. Germany then seeks an ally in the Middle East and improves relations with Turkey and offers alliance. 'Turkey-' Turkey accepts the alliance offer that Germany held, and asks to France and Mexico for an alliance. The Turkish Government decides to act against the ISIS after they attacked the Tomb of Soliman. The Turkish army starts defeating the ISIS in various battles. Turkey wants to hold a referendum that describes that a Greek and Bulgarian territory should join them. 'Greece- ' Greece declares war on FYROM Albania and Bulgaria and sends army there , the army on Albania captures 3 Territories , the army on FYROM captures all of FYROM and the army on Bulgaria captures pirin macedonia.Note that Turkey sent us troops and we are going to reform the Byzantine Empire.Great Victory of greece occurs in Tirana where they crush the final albanian army and in the next turn they conquer it. Greece government changes to " Monarchic Republic " '''India- '''India accepts Chinas's alliance request and also ask Russia to join the Eurasian Union,armed forces are also build up with the goal of make them the strongest of the Indian region,and they raise the number of troops to 3 million between active and reserve.They also start to improve their relations with a few African Countries and achieves to get Zambia on their sphere of influence by giving them money in the elections and by building infraestructure.They also start to trade wtih Bangladesh and Indonesia.The goverment invest more in farms and starts to reduce poverty,more schools are also builded.Engineers and Scientists from Japan,Russia and China start to help India with their space program and building new technologies. '''Argentina : Cristina fernandez de kirschner Dies from a accident in a helicopter. Elections went to a HONEST president. it gives prosperity, and its very militarist as it makes the army up to 100.000. Economy starts growing as 1 peso is now worth 4 dollars. People is absolutely happy, and the country makes more police forces. and applies DEATH PENALTY. Corruption is totally banned and its punished with jail. If someone tries to rob,he gets 1 year in jail, if someone actually robs,he gets 5 years.Assasinations have death penalty. Thiefs start leaving the country because of that, Now with their poweful ally, Brazil. they remain neutral as they start movilizing troops to a full-scale attack on Uruguay. United States of America The republicans wins the elections and the new first major is Tonio Jhonson. They moves 50.000 to Kurdistan for defeat ISIS and 50.000 for defeat Novayarrosiya in Ukraine ,mean , the personals and public relactions with Cuba are better bu Cuba claims Puerto Rico and the US propose to give Puerto Rico to Cuba for free if they end communism dictatorship. The new movie The Fall of the Reich now is very famous and 1.000.000 of tickets are selled,the USA finally gains 2.000.000$ from tickets and 5.000.000 $ are for the actors.They aldo reclute 20.000 soldiers. Mean the NASA open the new space program about land in Mars. A spaceship called The Lander lands in Mars with the first human in touch Martian floor , Martin Adams , A austronaut from Dallas with only 21 years , landed there. The European union is collapsing and the USA proposes to buy Bermudas to UK by 10 millions and Mayaguana for 5 millions. Category:Battle for the Earth - 2015 Category:Main Pages of Map Games Category:Map Games